


It's Raining, It's Pouring

by tynxcann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, M/M, Sharing an umbrella, Under the Rain, a lot of internal thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/pseuds/tynxcann
Summary: Tsukishima gets stuck in the rain and just so happens to run into someone who makes him feel all weird inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayStardust/gifts).



> This took awhile. I'm sorry it took me so long to post but I was a mess in trying to get this the way I wanted it to be. I absolutely love little fluffy cliche moments like this. Forgive me if they don't seem too in character, I tried. I hope you enjoy!

Tsukishima doesn’t remember when their relationship developed into something out of a romance-comedy movie where 90% of the people who watch it cry really ugly, (since Yamaguchi was the one crying really ugly when he told him) but here he was now, looking at apartments with Ushijima and arguing whether they wanted a bigger living room or kitchen. If he thought back to maybe five or ten years ago he would have never seen himself here today. He can’t quite pinpoint the moment when he started feeling butterflies in his stomach and feeling his throat constrict every time he saw that familiar face, but maybe, just maybe it can all be narrowed down to that one day in the rain.

He was still just a first year in Karasuno. Still with a tall body that even he sometimes could not comprehend when his long limbs would do the opposite of what he wanted. He was still tuning out the world with his large earphones and blasting whatever punk rock band he came upon the night previous. The team was still practicing for Nationals, and the idiot duo were squabbling back and forth like always.

It was still a typical period for Tsukishima and the only thing that ever seemed out of place was when his big brother would start barging into his room instead of knocking like he used to. Of course he had nothing to hide, but it was never fun when he barged in while Tsukishima was working on his “toys” as his brother called them (they were actually high-rated godzilla figures mind him). 

But nothing out of the ordinary. That is, until he was sent out on a rainy Sunday to pick up some supplies for his mom. The store was actually in the next town over because only there could his mom acquire the best supplies. It was just any random sewing supply shop but even his mom was picky about what she needed.

He had to take the loud and noisy train, only having on some shorts and throwing on his Karasuno jacket as he ran out the door to avoid his brother asking if he could come along. By then the sky had begun to darken, but Tsukishima assumed that he’d had enough time to at least make it back to their town before the downpour began. 

Oh how wrong he was.

Once he paid for his mom’s items and stepped out of the store the rain cascaded over the whole city like a waterfall. He couldn’t even put his shoe out into the open sky without having them wet to the brim. Great. Looked like he’ll have to wait the rain out for god knows how long. He could just buy an umbrella from a shop but having never been in this town he didn’t even know what was left and right.

He scowled and looked ready to kill someone by now. Maybe some sort of angel would swoop in and save him.

“Tsukishima Kei.”

While trying to look for the nearest station or restaurant near him, Tsukishima didn’t notice the figure that appeared before him. Whipping his head up his eyes came in contact with the very Ushijima Wakatoshi from Shiratorizawa. He stands in front of him, out in the pouring rain with a black umbrella in his hand. They simply stare at each other for seconds until Tsukishima makes an annoyed face and Ushijima speaks up.

“What are you doing here?”

“What?” Now that he thought about it, he did see a sign pointing towards some high school when he exited the station. It seems like he somehow ended up around Shiratorizawa’s area, and somehow had the honor of meeting the very ace of Shiratorizawa himself.

Great.

Scoffing, Tsukishima aims his eyes somewhere else and tries to make the most displeased look over. “Nothing that you should know.”

Ushijima hums and continue to stare at him. With each second that passed Tsukishima’s scowl only got worse, and he was so close to bursting and asking Ushijima what the hell he wanted.

“What the-”

“Do you not have an umbrella?”

“Huh?”

Looking at Ushijima in disbelief, Shiratorizawa’s ace simply moved closer to Tsukishima and moved the umbrella over so that he wasn’t standing right in the middle of it. “I can take you to wherever you need to go.”

Tsukishima swore his heart didn’t skip a beat. “And why would you help me? Thinking you can ruin Karasuno’s chances at Nationals if you kidnap one of their blockers?” he spoke with a condescending tone. Yamaguchi used to say that he would always revert to his sadistic self when he wanted to hide his emotions, but just thinking about that now only pissed him off even more. 

Ushijima simply frowns. “No, what reason would I have to do that? Your team has defeated me. I have no reason to exact revenge in any way.”

The rain pours down over them, louder and heavier. Even though all noises seemed drowned out around him, Tsukishima swears he can hear both his and Ushijima’s breathing. 

It’s nerving.

“Fine.” Holding the plastic bag close to his body, Tsukishima steps forward and gets under the umbrella. As big as it looked, both of them were tall and large high school volleyball players so it barely did anything but push them further in to avoid the rain.

Tsukishima could feel the heat radiating off of Ushijima. He could hear his breath and every movement he made when turning from one corner to the next. Tsukishima opted to just stare at his shoes and think about stuff he hated so that his thoughts wouldn’t weave their way into something he would regret.

Hinata and Kageyama being idiots. Yamaguchi saying his stupid nickname. His brother barging into his room and making himself comfortable on his bed. The game against Shiratorizawa. The ace of Shiratorizawa. Ushijima Wakatoshi. His incredible strength and power. The way he just slams the ball down in front of them with the eyes of a beast.

Shit. This is not where his thoughts were supposed to go.

The game against Shiratorizawa was a long and grueling one. He hurt his fingers and had to handle one of the strongest spikes in the country. It was a hard battle but thankfully Karasuno came out victorious. That was the first time Tsukishima ever felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Dopamine filling his body with his mind only craving more and more. The satisfaction he felt when stopping a block and watching as the beast on the other side of the court get pumped up with each turn.

It was exhilarating, mystifying, and heart-pumping that left him craving for more. Craving for that beast on the other side of the net.

He groans. Freaking rampant thoughts. This is not what he wanted to be thinking about when sharing an umbrella with the very ace of Shiratorizawa who they defeated. Freaking embarrassing.

“Where do you need to go?”

“Huh?” He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t notice that they stopped walking and stood near the edge of the road. 

“Where is it that you need to go?” he asks again, head tilted to look him in the eyes.

“Just the station.”

“Okay.”

They walk again, Tsukishima keeping pace with Ushijima who leads them around the city. 

As they walk and turn around a wide corner, Tsukishima suddenly sees his world turn sideways. He accidentally stepped into a pit hole and twisted his leg causing him to start falling. He closes his eyes and waits for the impact but after a few seconds of waiting he notices that he isn’t writhing in pain from smashing his head against the pavement. Opening his eyes he flinches when a raindrop falls over his face followed by several more. He adjust the level of his head and immediately comes face to face with Ushijima.

“Are you okay?” he asks, dace dangerously close to Tsukishima’s and umbrella thrown to the side.

Tsukishima can already hear Yamaguchi snickering from the other side of town. They were currently in what can only be described as the typical romance -comedy dip that always happens when the male and female lead start developing feelings for each other. Tsukishima had the bag of sewing supplies held closely to his chest with his body dipped backwards and Ushijima’s hands on his lower back and the other holding one of his forearms. He too was slightly leaning forward to have been able to reach Tsukishima in time.

He waits for an answer while Tsukishima ponders if he can just get sucked into a hole and sent to the center of the earth. He’s seen that conspiracy before about dinosaurs in the center of the earth, it doesn’t seem like a bad place to spend the rest of his life in.

Pushing back any weird thoughts, Tsukishima looks down at the abandoned umbrella next to them on the sidewalk and speaks. “You know we’re going to be drenched now because you let go of the umbrella.”

Ushijima nods but continues to stare at him.

“Hey, are you listening? Get the umbrella before we get even more we-”

“That game with Karasuno,” Ushijima starts. “Never in my life have I ever felt like I was going to lose. We were always at the top, so just knowing that a fallen team like Karasuno had defeated us sent chills down my spine.”

Tsukishima doesn’t know to respond. He can only stare into Ushijima’s eyes and stare into his dark olive eyes.

“It was exhilarating, mystifying, blood-pumping and full of adrenaline.”

“Oh.”

“Not just the game, but you as well.”

Tsukishima doesn’t answer but let’s things take their course for once. It seems too troublesome to try and think about things properly so he’ll deal with any consequences later. 

After what seemed like a confession, they made their way towards the station and quickly dried themselves before Tsukishima had to leave for the next train back home. They departed with only a goodbye and prolonged staring until Tsukishima boarded the train and was on his way.

On his walk back home he couldn’t help but think about what Ushijima said about him. How he was exhilarating, mystifying, just blood-pumping. He shivers.

As soon as he gets home discards all of his clothes, ignores his brother like always and jumps into the bath. He sits there for what seems like forever and contemplates. Maybe he should have given him a kiss before leaving the station. That would have totally fit the role of romcom movie. 

“Definitely next time, definitely.”


End file.
